The Fate of Dreams
by Lily Anne Rose
Summary: In the show only Henry and Anne's dreams are the only ones shown and they always foreshadowed something. But if you added another important dream to Henry's many, would it change what was supposed to be Fate?  AU Rated T, may change later.
1. A Champion's Tale

**AN: The setting is the Joust in 2.08 of the show. Henry dreams when he is under and it may help save some innocent lives, including the Queens. The setting is 13 days of after Katherine has died and nine days before her burial and Anne's miscarriage in history (she miscarried on the day that KoA was buried) And any mistakes are mine! And blah blah blah I don't own the Tudors show. But we all own a bit of history. :)  
><strong>

Chapter one: A Champions Tale

January 20th, 1536

**Henry's POV**

With his sweetheart's favor, King Henry VIII swiftly straddled his horse and prepared for the joust. He was next and he heard his name, along with Sir Henry Norris' name being called out. He faced Sir Henry with a smile on his face. After all how could he not smile? He had the love of a good, pure woman and it was a lovely day for a joust. With a kick of his heel the joust was started and Henry felt the rush of adrenaline that filled his body. So much so he didn't feel the hit to his body nor did he feel his body collide with the dirt

With the King injured and on the ground, he missed the pure panic that happened. Ladies were whispering and looking for the reaction of Lady Jane (who was distressed to say the least), the men, including Sir Henry were rushing to the kings side to inspect the damage.

"He is breathing," someone called out and you could hear the relief in the crowd.

But the King could care less right then. He was having, what he thought, a pleasant dream. He did not feel himself being moved or the commotion around him. He only had eyes for his pretty Jane. She was dressed in a gown of gold a small diadem on top of her golden waves, standing the forest that he used to visit with Anne quite often to have their trysts. Well that annoyed him, _why did that thought have to come?_ He refused to think of the witch at this moment and refocused on his Jane. But she wasn't looking at him, which annoyed Henry slightly, she was staring to Henry's right. He glanced to what she was looking at and to his surprise he saw Anne and his daughter Elizabeth playing together. Little Elizabeth was tossing leaves and Anne was laughing with her daughter. It was a picturesque moment and Henry was enchanted watching them.

Suddenly Anne's demeanor changed and she looked frightened, something Henry had never seen. Taking Elizabeth into her arms she cowered against a tree, scared for their lives. Henry looked around, trying to find this threat to his family and only saw Jane, walking towards the two, with a sinister smile that Henry never thought he could see on his Jane. Henry made a move towards the women, but before a step could be taken the scene changed to just Anne and Jane, and it was the most disturbing sight. Anne was suddenly on her knees her head up proud and tears on her cheeks, falling to her low cut red gown. And Jane, his beloved Jane, was wearing a black gown, a very morbid gown on her pale complexion but the most disturbing was the sword she was holding pointed to the ground with her hands on top on the handle. It was a striking difference the silver against the black, sparkling against the light and matching the crown on her golden curls. Jane's face was haughty and showed no mercy towards her queen. Jane lifted the sword and Henry's heart stopped. He was frozen with not a clue what to do. How could his Jane do this? And why was Anne not fighting or doing something? The sword came down on Anne's neck and before anything could be said or done, her pretty little head was gone.

The shock of his dream woke the King of England, causing his eyes to open and a sharp pain to go through his head which emitted a groan. The sound alerted everyone in the room and you could feel the tension leave the bodies of everyone.

"Oh, Your Majesty! You're awake! Thank God!" Charles Brandon cheered. Henry wanted to smack him for his statement caused great sound from the others in the room. The doctor noticed the pain and made everyone hush. Henry saw Sir Henry Norris standing to the side looking pale and withdrawn.

"Norris- you alright?" The king said, barely moving his head in fear of the pain it would cause.

"Yes, Your Majesty. And I am so sorry, I-" The king waved him off with a hand. "Stop. I knew the risks and I am fine." Although his leg was killing him too. The doctor allowed him to sit up and as Henry was he saw Jane's blue favor peeking from his attire. The ribbon sat there limply and the he reached for it, pulling it out of it's confined space. Henry manged to glance up at Edward Seymour and saw the look of triumph that he couldn't hide. It bothered him for some reason and he couldn't place why.

**George POV**

George Boleyn grabbed Madge Shelton by her forearm and pulled her close. "What do you think you are going to do?" He hissed to her face. She looked terrified and stammered back.

"T-to tell the Q-queen-" George was livid. _Was she daft?_

"Are you stupid, cousin? You risk telling the Queen in this manner while she is with child?" He saw the shame on her face and he let go of her arm. "Besides, the King has already woken and is fine. They are now carrying him to his chambers to rest." He walked away, leaving her alone in the corridor. George felt no pity for her, she was stupid for thinking to rush into Anne's chambers and panic her and possibly making her lose the child. He found Anne reading her Bible a few moments later and she looked up with a smile.

"Brother, have you come to take pity on your sister and queen and visit with her?" Her eyes were bright and her skin was glowing. She looked healthy in this pregnancy and he hoped to God that the news wouldn't change it.

"Before I tell you, you must know that everyone is alright now but the king did fall in the joust. he is awake now and the doctors say that although it re-opened his wound on his leg, he is going to be fine." He saw her face drop and he rushed to catch her off the chair. "Shhh, it is okay. Think of the babe."

**Anne's POV**

Queen Anne quickly gathered her wits and pulled herself from her brother's embrace. _Thank God Henry is okay_, was all that Anne could think before her mind quickly turned to the child in her womb.

"Yes, yes I'm alright now. Thank God he is alright. I don't even want to think of what could have happened. He is still need here." Anne was still shook up a bit and sat back down in her chair, the bible left on the floor, forgotten. But then she was suddenly angry. How could he be so _stupid? _Probably trying to impress his whore, Jane Seymour. The anger passed through out her whole body, unchecked. He knew the bloody risks yet he still chooses to do it. George bent beside her.

"Everything is fine now, sister. I think he understands that he took a chance with his life today and got lucky. I do not believe he will attempt it again. But you have now got to focus on the child. Has he quickened yet?" Anne shook her head.

"No, but I expect it any day now." She placed her hands on her rapidly growing belly. The midwife told her that was a good sign for it was growing more and more every week. Anne was just passed her fourth month and starting her fifth. The babe should come in mid May and Anne prayed everyday, every hour that it was a son that Henry wanted for it if wasn't, she believed it would be the end for her. She wasn't even sure if a healthy daughter could save her right now. With his passion for Mistress Jane growing (although she couldn't see how since the girl could barely read her own name) it wouldn't be long before Henry would quickly replace her with the dim-witted slut.

**Jane Seymour's POV**

Mistress Jane Seymour was in a near panic-no she was in a full blown panic! She was certain that the king was going to blame her for his fall and she was going to fall out of favor, which meant her brothers and father would fall with her and all would be lost and her family would kill her! _Okay, calm down and breathe,_ she told herself. _You don't know what is going to happen. _But in the midst of trying to calm herself she just made herself sick and threw up everything she had eaten that day. Oh, Lord she wasn't going to make it through this. It wasn't as if she didn't want Anne to be replaced (after all she was a lady-in-waiting to Queen Katherine and her heart was firmly with the True Faith,) and Princess Mary placed back in her rightful spot, but she also valued her life. She only wanted to be a wife and mother.

She always thought she would live a peaceful life her non-important Lord for a husband. It was how she was raised and now she was being thrown in to the lions pit because of her over-reaching brothers! They didn't risk their health, their lives for the status they so desperately wanted. No it was to be Jane because the king took a fancy to her and now she was expected to keep her maidenhead but still keep the king interested, prepare to give the king a son where two(hopefully) of his wives failed before her. What made them think she would be able to do it? It was too much pressure for her and she had never really been a healthy person before all this. She had already lost some weight from the stress and she didn't have a lot to spare in the first place.

Jane got down to her knees and started praying for God's will (and her safety) to be done, she didn't care what it was as long as she could be safe and happy someday. God's will and her safety in all of the Courtly drama. Because she truly feared what would happen if God didn't interfer with what was going on in this turbulant time.

**So there we go. What do you think? It is my first attempt at the Tudors fandom, although I read it all the time. Hope you didn't mind the George scene. I thought it was so stupid how the show had Madge barged in to the Queens Rooms and blurt out the issue when every one's concern was to make sure that Anne had a safe and healthy pregnancy. I know they did it for the part where she sees Anne going to Mark for comfort and it can later be used for the trial but bah humbug on that. :) **

**Next chapter in about a week. Oh, and those who are following my other story I am SO sorry but we lost everything on our old computer and just now were able to get a new one. And while I usually write everything down and then type it up, I didn't for the that one. So I have to start over and already got a few pages down for the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon too. Thanks for reading!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. For I lay my head down to sleep

AN: Sorry it is a day late but here it is! So I should mention some things will be from the show, other not. Like in history Anne's mother didn't die until 1538 but the show alludes to her already being dead. So I will go with the show on that. You will see a different side of Anne, my Anne. She is still ruthless and ambitious but still is a woman and I hope I show that. Sorry if you think it is OCC. And any mistakes are mine and mine along. Plus I don't own the show Tudors.

Chapter two: For I lay my head down to sleep…

Later that night

Henry's POV

Henry Tudor barely glanced at Dr. Lincare as he left his rooms. Looking to his bedside table in disgust, the king's mood became even more sullen. The potions that the doctor left looked, and he was sure, tasted just as foul. There were three, for pain and a sleep aid. Henry quickly grabbed them one at a time and downed each of them. Fighting the wave of nausea he picked up the blue ribbon that Jane gave him. I had her initials in a slightly darker blue, embroidered onto the favor, which was unusual. Why did she do that? Ribbons weren't usually embroidered like a ladies handkerchief. Did Jane know he was going to ask for her favor? Did she think she needed to remind him whose favor it was?

Henry had to think but now that he was, he could think of several times (or almost always) that Jane would be somewhere he least expected. It always lifted his mood but why was she there? Didn't she have lady-in-waiting duties to do? And how did she know where he was? Edward Seymour's smug face came to him from earlier. Was Jane only doing what her family wanted her to do? Henry had to stop his line of thinking; it hurt his heart to think his sweet Jane only wanted his crown, not his love.

With the help of the potions, in no time the King of England was sleeping. However several hours later he was awoken by the sound of a lady giggling. Annoyed he sat up, looking for the page that should have been in his room.

"Boy!" he grumbled. No answer, Henry angrily got out of his massive bed and started towards his door, promising to have the boy whipped when he was found. The King followed the sound of giggling. He could also hear dainty footsteps and see occasional flashes of blue. He was so focused on find the woman he didn't even notice that he leg wasn't in any pain…

Finally he came to the Throne room. It was beautifully lit with candle and his Lady Jane was sitting on the Queens Throne. She had a sultry smile on her face that sent a shock of pleasure to his loins. Jane motioned for Henry to come closer, giggling as a she waggled a finger. When he reached her, she pulled him close and kissed him. Henry was in love at this moment and never wanted it to end. He had never kissed Jane, at least in this way, and was enjoying it very much. After several minutes he moved his hand up her blue bodice, towards her breast, caressing gently as he did.

"No, no, no, no," someone cried behind Henry and Jane. Turning he saw his wife's heart break, it was clear on her face. She had crumpled onto the floor, her silver-white gown cascading around her in a halo of sorts. Anne was clutching her round stomach, her very pregnant stomach. Suddenly blood seeped through her gown, running the halo affect that the dress had. If possible Anne cried harder, the sound she was making was inhuman and hurt to hear. Her movements were frantic as if she was trying to stop the blood.

"My baby!" She sobbed. "My boy! You lost me my boy!" She was suddenly an angry lioness wanting to kill her prey. Henry started to move towards his wife in shock.

"Anne, I didn't—it's not like that!" he whispered, not able to speak louder in grief. Did he really just kill his son? The room suddenly started to spin, the colors of the room a blur. Jane and Anne's faces mixed together causing Henry to become confused, not sure who he was staring at anymore.

"Henry." The room stopped. Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk was in front of him now and all of the Seymour's were behind him, smiling at Henry. The Duke was also smiling pleasantly at his king, ignoring Queen Anne on the floor, thirty feet from everyone, her pure gown now covered in blood. "Henry," Charles repeated. "You dropped this." He held out a blue ribbon to Henry. Out of habit Henry opened his hand and grabbed it. It was of course the favor that Lady Jane had given him the day before, down to the JS that was embroidered on it.

"But my son, and Anne…" Henry started weakly before Charles shook his head. "Leave it to me." He replied. Feeling sick, Henry turned to Anne only to find Jane smiling sweetly at him. Looking for Anne, he could only saw Edward and Thomas Seymour, Charles and Mary his daughter, all were standing around him.

"Don't worry, Father." Mary said. "Jane is a shining example of a woman. Much better than _her_. Accept the favor and I shall sign the oath and accept all you require." Mary smiled sweetly, her dimples showing. However, Henry was furious. How dare these people, especially his _daughter_ tell him who should be his queen! With that thought he awoke, drenched in sweat, the pain back in full.

"Your Majesty?" His page, John, asked fully awake and at the ready with his sword. Henry waved him off. The boy seemed to fall asleep easily again, while the King of England did not go back to sleep that night.

Anne's POV

Queen Anne was at a bit of a loss. Ignoring the dancing and music in her rooms and around her, she kept her focus on Jane Seymour. What about her held the attention of her husband? She couldn't read, and barely signed her own name. Couldn't speak French, which was the court language. Did not know anything of fashion, politics, nor religion. At least the Dowager Princess of Wales knew all of the about and had beauty (in her prime) on her side. But Jane had none of those. She was the exact opposite of Anne. Maybe that is why Henry fancied himself in love with the dim-witted woman. Where Anne was passionate and fiery, Jane was sweet and demure. Anne also knew that Henry wasn't sleeping with Jane, the girl was pulling the same tricks that Anne had with Henry knowing it would work because anything that Henry couldn't have made him have it more.

Anne at one time was able to get Henry's attention away from his mistress but two things had changed. One: she had not given him a son yet and two: he wasn't sleeping with her yet and therefore had no chance to get tired of her.

Anne knew she was carrying a son. It was a different pregnancy than with Elizabeth and she just _knew_. And while Anne hated the idea of Henry sleeping with other woman it would be the only way that she would be safe until she gave birth to a son. With Jane acting the innocent it only hurt Anne's position. Maybe she could tell Henry that it was okay? Maybe start acting like Katherine? For all that happened between her and the late woman, Anne had to admit that she respect how Katherine handled herself with situations like the one Anne found herself in. Maybe that is how she should handle it now? Make it seem like it didn't bother her? It would only have to be while she was with child, because she could not risk the life of the child. After she gave England a prince she could demand whatever she wanted again.

"Out!" Anne suddenly said. The musicians stopped playing and several people bowed out of the room, leaving their queen. She was tired and needed to rest to look her best. "Lady Seymour, help me undress." Anne demanded, loving the look of fear of that crossed the girls face. She watched her stand and curtsy, following Anne to her bedchambers. Lady Jane started to unlace her gown.

"I know what you are trying to do, Lady Jane." Anne said frostily. She felt Jane pause then start again. "It will not work. You will be only to hold him off for so long. Then he will demand you pay up with your body. While I carry his son he will not leave me. You will not become queen. The sooner you give in to him the better it will be. In fact, I bet you would even be allowed to leave my services. After all, a mistress needs to be available anytime the King wants." Anne could feel the girls fingers shake as she removed the gown from Anne's body. "I want a bath," Anne said impulsively. "And I would like Lady Jane to help. Nan, can you please get me a light snack for afterwards?" Nan nodded and left the room; Madge and Lady Jane Boleyn were left, preparing her nightgown and a hot pan for the bed.

After an hour of Jane bathing and brushing her hair, Anne finally dismissed the girl. She could tell that Jane was in near tears the last few minutes of her duties. Feeling like Anne had gotten her message across she was able to fall asleep with in minutes.

"Anne. Anne my love wake." Anne woke herself up and blearily looked around. To her right was a woman with slight frown marks and dark hair. Her gown was light and airy and she was smiling fondly at her Anne.

"Mother!" Anne gasped. Tears came to her eyes. "Am I dead? Why are you here?" Elizabeth Boleyn n_ée_Howard smiled gently at her daughter.

"Because, my love, you need help. Someone has decided to intervene and help you. You must listen if you want to live and change the history of England." Elizabeth suddenly became very stern. "Anne, you must change your ways. You need to not work yourself up so with the thoughts of Henry with other women. You must not let yourself get caught up with parties and gambling. You must remember that you are always watched. That people will make rumors and whisper into the king's ear. You must make an effort to befriend those that you do not want, especially while you are in such a precarious situation. Anne, listen to me in this and you shall be safe."

Anne was still frozen in shock, scrambling to get her thoughts in order. "Mother, who sent you? Who is trying to help me? Isn't this just a dream?"

"No, dear it is more than a dream. You are older now; you aren't the fresh young girl that caught the king's eye. You are a mother and a wife now. You must act like it for it is what the king wants right now. When you give him what he wants, he will come back to you. Perhaps even before if you turn a blind eye. Do not try to make him jealous with dancing and flirting with other men. Husbands do not like it and kings even more so. If you do it will fuel his hate and rage and the rumors of your enemies." Her eyes turned kinder and she gently touched Anne's cheek. Anne pressed herself into her mothers touch, not having had it for close to fifteen years now. " I am so sorry my love that I was not here for you to tell you the ways of love and marriage. But this is the way life is for woman and you must endure for it is not your life at stake only, but your sons and others."

Anne didn't know what to say, tears were quickly falling and she made no motion to remove them. "You could not help it mother. I am sorry I have acted so shameful. I didn't not mean to bring you disgrace. But how will I entice the king back to me if I am not who I was before?" Anne was scared of what her mother was saying. How could everything get so out of hand that her life was in such turmoil? Was Henry really wanting to kill her, just to get rid of her and marrying Jane?

"You will still be yourself, you will find ways to make him remember why he loves you. Because he still does but you must always remember that holding a king affection is tricky and even if he strays you are still his queen. Look at Henry's grandmother, Elizabeth. Her husband, Edward was deeply devoted to her, yet he sired dozens of bastards across England. She even took in his bastards with grace because she remembered whom Edward came home to. And their several children over their marriage, shows you there was no lack of passion between them." Anne nodded, not know what else to do.

"Mother!" Anne cried, when Elizabeth made a move to go. "Please don't leave me, I need you!" Anne felt like she was sixteen years old again, hearing that her mother had passed away. She felt pathetic and helpless.

"Anne, you will be fine. You are strong, much stronger than your siblings and even your father. You must remember who got you here. While your uncle, my brother, and your father played their part you had to get the kings attention first. And hold it for seven years now. You will be great, darling. Just remember what I said and take heart, be strong. You make me proud everyday of who you have become. I love you." Anne was crying very openly at this point. Her mother was never very motherly towards Anne, especially since for most of Anne's life she was gone to Netherlands and France for her education, but she always knew that her mother loved her in her own way. Although hearing from her lips made it perfect and at thirty-one years old it still made her feel special.

"I love you to, mama." With those last words, Lady Elizabeth was gone and Anne was alone left wondering if it was a dream or if she had truly lost her mind. Within seconds, Anne was asleep again; the tears still fresh on her face.


	3. Wives and Mistresses

AN: Thank you all SO much. I am so flattered that so many of you like this! ! A little insight to what Henry is thinking. Now I don't agree with him in a lot but I was trying to write how I thought Henry would think, which is mostly about him and how everything is so hard for him. And I am not really happy with this chapter so please give me feedback.

Chapter Three:

January 22nd 1536

Henry's mood had not improved. The foggy dreams he had for the full day after the joust didn't allow him be in right sort of mind and finally, after more than twenty-four hours of being bedridden, the king was allowed out of his chambers and return to his duties. However, this allowed him to think of his dreams and ponder what they really meant. And that was something he didn't want to do. He had yet to receive Jane or Anne into his presence and didn't plan to until he could make sense of this. Henry always thought himself a smart man and made very few mistakes. And he couldn't afford to make a mistake in this situation.

But after these last couple of days, Henry felt that Jane had more secrets than Anne. He also felt that God may have delivered a punishment today. An old wound reopened and ominous dreams after a near death accident. Henry didn't blame Sir Henry Norris, he knew that injury was always a risk although with getting older and no legitimate male issue he would have to be less careless.

No, this all started after he took Jane's favor. he wasn't having dreams of this sort before hand. Usually Henry thought nothing of the mistresses he would take, after all he was a king, no one expected him to stay faithful carnally. Especially when his queen was with child. But if Henry was honest with himself he wasn't just having an carnal affair. He never really thought of Jane as a potential mistress. In fact he never even asked that of her. He had started to think of her more like a … like a future wife? Had he really been doing that? Henry knew there had been some problems between him and Anne but he loved her still. She was carrying his child, they were lawfully married, more so now with Kathrine dead and gone. But he also loved Jane.

Was this accident , these dreams, God's way of telling Henry he was wrong to continue with his slowly growing plan? Over the last few weeks he had been thinking of a way out of his marriage if anything happen to this child that Anne was carrying, or if it wasn't a son he needed. Would he really do that to Anne? He did it with Kathrine. No, their marriage wasn't valid and was a completely different circumstance. He loved Kathrine but their marriage was a sin. His with Anne was not. So it goes to the question on Henry's mind: Would he have had that accident if it was Anne's favor? If it was her blessing? Henry though since she wasn't there, to limit her excitement as to not harm the child, it wouldn't matter. But once again it goes back to intent.

Henry Tudor was a godly man. He believed strongly that God speaks to him and that he was divinely put in his throne for a reason, he knew that God gave signs and dreams to his children to help them on their path. So he had to decided if he was accept these as God or cast them aside as fanciful dreams.

Cradling his head in defeat, Henry knew that he could not set aside Anne for Jane. He had to take these dreams serious. He had to remember why he married Anne and he did it lawfully in the eyes of the Lord. He did not want to lose his chance for a son by changing who was queen. Anne was healthy, the doctor said so. Also, even though Henry was the most powerful man in England, he was still afraid of his God. God had a will and Henry had already not followed it when he married his brothers wife and now when he started to look the other way he had a near death accident at the joust. And besides, what is to say that Jane could give him the sons he needed? She was eight and twenty just a few years younger that Anne, if Henry had to start over it would be smarter to go younger, not older.

Jane's pale blue eyes flashed before him and he felt his stomach lurch in lust. He may have been wrong to lead Jane on like he was a free man but just because he couldn't have her as a wife, didn't mean he couldn't have have her as a lover.

Henry sighed, "All this could have been avoided if Elizabeth was born a boy, the way she should have been."

"Sorry, Your Majesty, didn't catch that." Charles Brandon said to him. His voice startled Henry. He had forgotten that Charles and Cromwell were in the room too, going over some state plans.

"Nothing, old friend. Just some ramblings to myself." Henry paused, watching the two men. Ever since his dream with Charles in it, Henry had become worried about the loyalties of his old friend. Henry told Anne not long ago that even if Charles did not like Anne and still favored Kathrine, Charles was loyal to him alone and would only work in favor of the Crown. But would that mean that Charles would only do what he saw fit?

"I think I will go visit the Queen and eat with her tonight," Henry stood, his leg bothering him slightly. He needed to remember to take it easy as it healed. Both men bowed but only Charles spoke.

"Your Majesty, I believe you have a prior engagement with the Seymour's. To have supper with them this night." Henry narrowed his eyes. Charles' voice put Henry on edge, and he had to wonder if he was just looking for something to condemn Charles with or was Charles also pushing Jane in front him as his dream suggested.

"Well," Henry replied coldly. "Cancel it, I want to see _my wife _tonight." Not even taking the time to look back Henry strode out of the chambers, leaving the two men puzzled.

"That was unusual." The Duke of Suffolk announced, several moments after the King left. "You don't think that he has changed his mind about Lady Jane, do you?" Cromwell thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, Your Grace, I think with the Queen still with child it is making him think twice. I don't think he wants to ruin Lady Jane's reputation, just in case he wants to make her queen someday, but I also think that accident made him realise that he is not young anymore and he has a possible heir on the way with Her Majesty." He paused. "A legitimate one, since no one can dispute this child like they can with Princess Elizabeth since the Princess Dowager of Wales is dead."

Charles Brandon did not like the coldness to Cromwell's voice when talking about this, as if they were discussing the menu for a banquet. He wanted to see Anne replaced but Charles also remembered what it was like when Katherine was replaced and the turmoil and the years it took. It was hell on everyone who was connected to the King in anyway.

"God bless her soul," Charles added piously. "So we wait until The Queen loses the child and press Lady Jane forward. Henry will find some reason to divorce her."

"I think I may already have an idea. I am not sure how it will work, it will depend mostly on the behavior of the Queen."

"What do you mean?" The Duke asked.

"His Majesty avoids his wife whenever he cans lately, and when he does see her she is surrounded by other men, and very few women. Innocent I'm sure, but if you pay attention it still riles His Majesty like nothing else." Both men thought back to the night they were sure the child in question was conceived and the although neither men were in the room at the time, it was said by others the King took his Queen possessively, practically making love in front of everyone in the room.

"I'm still not following, Cromwell. You think that we can play on the jealousy that His Majesty has for the Queen?"

"Yes, and no," Thomas Cromwell started slowly. "What if it is more than courtly love and flirting?"

Charles laughed out loud. "Her Majesty would not be that daft to do that!" Cromwell raised an eyebrow. "But," Charles said. "Henry might believe otherwise. This is very risky, Cromwell, people could lose their heads. Even our own if this back fires."

"I don't plan on losing my head, Your Grace. After all there is nothing we can do right now but wait and perhaps plant a little seed into His Majesty head. This all rides on whether or not Her Majesty gives birth to a healthy child. But unless it is a boy, I don't think it is going to save her." Both men looked grimly at each other, silent in their own thoughts.

**Henry's POV**

Damn counselors, if he wanted to go have a meal with his wife, the damn world could wait. A sharp pain passed his leg and he slowed his walk. Personally, Henry wasn't sure why he was going to see Anne. Each time he went to go see her, she had gads of people around her, laughing and having a merry time with out him. Which never used be like, it used to be Henry and Anne in the center, causing the laughter and the gaiety and it poked at his pride each time he saw it. Why could he not have the marriage they had early on and even before they were married? They were happy and loving to each other and nothing could stop the two of them in this world. If only Anne could give him a son, the way she promised.

Henry paused before her chambers then proudly walked in, unannounced, wanting to see what the queen was doing with no notice. He was, to say the least, surprised. A musician was playing in the corner softly and Anne had all her ladies dismissed except two. She was reading by the window, Henry could see her lips move silently, as she read. She was dressed in a white gown which reminded him of his dream, the last thing he wanted but it made her look perfect. The January sun shining though the widow, hitting the dress and her simple but very royal looking jewels made her seem like she was glowing. Despite himself he smiled.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." Anne looked up startled and all her ladies immediately dropped to the floor. Raising them, Henry felt his heart was light and that made him happier than anything right then. After two days of hell inside his own head he needed a break. And he was going to use this time to decide what the dreams really meant.

AN: So I hope I got it across that Henry is completely confused. That he knows what the dreams meant but he his still trying to deny it so he can have Jane. If it is too confusing please let me know. I read it and re-read it but still am not happy with it, so if anyone has any suggestions for this chapter to make it more smooth let me know.

Next chapter is Anne point of view of the meal (I've had enough of Henry right now lol) and a little Lady Rochford getting into something she shouldn't.

I'll give a sneak peek to everyone who reviews :)

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Lunch With A Side Of Murder

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites! I love them so much and I go home bragging to my husband about how people want to read MY story! I LOVE IT! BTW I wrote this while waiting for my Harry Potter movie to start. I waited at the theatre for 3 hours before it started so I was able to finish this and then some of next chapter too. AND IT WAS THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER! I mean I cried so much. I was by far the loudest crier there. Maybe the only one. :p

Chapter Four: Lunch With A Side Of Murder

January 22nd 1536 (7 days until Katherine's burial and Anne's miscarriage in history)

Anne's point of view

Waking in a cold sweat, Anne Tudor nee Boleyn, barely had time to lean to her right to vomit, barely missing her bedding. It had been two nights since her mother visited her, if she could call it a visit (she still hadn't eliminated that she was going insane). And every night since she had terrifying dreams of Henry burning her while he married Jane next to he dying body, Elizabeth banished and unloved. The dreams were so gruesome she could smell burning flesh and it scared every ounce of rebellion Anne had in her.

Wearily, Anne called for a maid with the bell next to her bed. Within minutes several of her ladies were rushing about, cleaning the sickness.

"I'm sorry," Anne said quietly. "I couldn't wake in time."

It was a low maid who looked up startled. While Anne didn't have the reputation of being an harsh mistress, it was still very un-royal to apologize.

"No need to apologize, Your Majesty, it is a natural part of being with child and means they are alive and kicking!" The maid smiled wide at her queen, bowed quickly and rushed out of the room with the soiled rags. Anne placed a hand on her growing womb, willing her heart to keep a slow, calm pace. She couldn't wit for her son to quicken, a sign that all will be well; her last hope. Her mother's words combined with her dreams caused Anne to change in more than one way. First, she allowed only her brother and musician in her rooms the last couple of days. No visitors or courtiers, everyone else cause her to stress. What did they want? What were they thinking and were they trying to kill her too?

"Your Majesty?" Nan asked, clearly not for the first time.

"Yes?" Anne could tell that the last couple of day her favorite maid and most trusted friend was deeply concerned for her mistress. So Anne put a smile on her face, after all she was supposed to be The Most Happy, even if it killed her to be.

"What would you like to wear?" Anne thought for a moment, mentally picturing her wardrobe.

"The silver gown, lined with white mink. Simple jewels today and my white fur lined slippers." It may be sunny but it was cold. And it was a gorgeous gown, given to her from her beloved brother, George. It had a subtle glow to it and made Anne fell fresh and new just looking at it. And Anne needed fresh and new in her life with everything that had been going on and perhaps it would bring her luck and love. Nan smiled and went to go fetch the gown, happier that her mistress was jolly today. Madge walked in, a bit ruffled.

"Your father is here and wished to speak to you. And your uncle, the duke." Anne rolled her eyes and tied her dressing gown around her, making herself somewhat presentable to others.

"Allow them in," she called, and barely five seconds passed after she said that before the two men appeared in front of her. Their bows barely noticeable and it annoyed Anne immensely. She was their queen and she would remind them of it.

"Good morning, Father, Uncle. Awful early to be up and calling so early in the morning. Which of my servants alerted you?"

"Quit it, Anne." Anne narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

"How dare you," she hissed. Her emotions, her hormones and her fear finally coming unraveled. "How do you expect other to respect me as queen, accept me as queen when you do not. You walk into my chambers at an unrespectable time and treat me as if I am _only_ your daughter, _only_ your niece!" Anne was beyond furious. The Duke of Norfolk's face got beet red, not in shame but in anger.

"You little ungrateful…" her father placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. Norfolk took a breath. "Do not forget how you got here and why you stay." Anne bristled like a mother hen at that statement. Why was she always repeating herself with them?

"Yes, because _your_ good looks, charm and wit attracted the King of England from his wife and kept him faithful for seven long years. Because _your_ womb carries the king heir." Anne laughed, near hysterics. She moved from her bed towards them, her finger poking into the Duke's chest. "I give you your due, _Your Grace_, but you must give me mine!" Her breathing was labored and she could feel the blood pulsing through her body.

"Anne—Your Majesty," her father said coldly. "We only came out of concern for you." Anne snorted. "Let's not fight and focus on how to get you in favor with the King again and keeping this child alive."

Anne frowned at them; they were always one step behind her, at least. "I have already decided what to do. I shall give him permission to take Lady Seymour and be a biddable wife while he does hit." Her Uncles face suddenly resembled a fish, gasping for air.

"You will give the King permission?"

"Yes," Anne smiled. "That is what I plan on doing. I am not going to risk my child's life. And if she becomes his mistress it will eventually end or at the very least she can never be his queen. Lady jane does not have what it take to be an _maitresse en titre._ He will tire of her quickly. Now if you excuse me I need to prepare for the day. As you must have heard, it was a rough start this morning. Good day."

Anne did not wait for them to leave and turned her back. Tears fought to leaver their confines and she refused for them to her cry. She heard them leave and Anne put on a bright smile.

"Okay, ladies, let's start our day!"

Several hours later Anne found herself sitting by a window, as close to fresh air as she could get. Even though it was sunny it was bitterly cold outside. Reading the bible, trying to find comfort in something. She needed courage for the days to come. Anne was still shaken from the fight earlier and just wanted peace in her life. Anne dismissed her hateful sister-in-law and the other ladies including Lady Jane. Only Nan and Madge remained for Anne trusted them with her life. They were busy setting up for Anne's afternoon meal. It was going to be a quiet, personal meal, to gather her wits before she had an audience with the King, her husband. Anne heard someone enter her rooms, thinking it was the food she kept reading.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." Anne heard those words and a small gasp escaped her lips and her heart stopped then started quickly again at the sight of her husband.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Anne quickly smiled, rising and her remembering herself. Henry never came to her rooms anymore, not since she became pregnant and Jane became her lady-in-waiting.

"Can a husband not come and see his wife and have a meal with her?" Henry laughed, suddenly brighter than he had been in months, especially towards Anne.

"Of course, husband excuse my surprise. Madge, please alert the kitchens and Nan set another place please." Both ladies in the cream gowns rushed to do as they were bid and suddenly Anne found herself alone with the King, something that had not happened since the conceived the child Anne was carrying.

"My Queen," Henry bowed gallantly, pulling her chair out. Anne giggled and sat down. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought.

Two hours later, Anne and Henry were laughing, the meal being done long before. It felt almost like old times until Jane Seymour came into the rooms with Anne's letters. She quickly set them on a table, kneeled and left, Henry's eyes never leaving Jane.

_Here goes nothing, _Anne thought. "Henry, about our last fight, about your mistresses. I'm sorry. Anne could tell Henry was not expecting this conversation; he seemed immediately on edge. "You were right. It is neither my place nor my business and since I am with child, we cannot share a true marriage bed. You are a man and a king, I should not have tried to control you so."

_There_, Anne thought with triumph, watching Henry's face changed. She said all the right things. Henry loved when being told he was right and hopefully he will feel it was his idea to take Jane a mistress and cast aside the idea of Jane being so damn innocent and wife potential.

"Sweetheart," Henry said, clearly touched. He seemed speechless. Anne knew that what she was saying was more something Katherine was bred to do, ignoring mistresses, versus Anne. "Thank you for your apology." Anne knew he would focus on the apology the most.

"It is just I love you so much and it hurt my heart to think of you with someone else. So I only ask if you could be discreet, at least while I am with child so I don't stress and fret about it. Perhaps, letting the lady have her own rooms? So I don't have to see the reminder everyday?" Henry had the grace to look a little bit ashamed.

"You're right, sweetheart. For the child." He reached for her and patted her arm, trying to comfort her. Anne could tell he felt a little guilty and she hoped this meant she wouldn't have to see Jane just hanging around different parts of the palace, supposedly doing lady-in-waiting duties.

"Thank you, Henry." Anne smiled her trademark lopsided grin, touched that henry was actually showing her affection and caring for her feelings again. It had been such a long time; Anne nearly forgot what it was like. And at the moment she truly was The Most Happy.

Lady Rochford's Point of view

Jane Parker (she refused to think of herself as a Boleyn anymore), walked out of the small hidden water closet, physically sick. Resting herself against the door, she leaned her head back trying to forget the image of her husband and another man, naked on _her_ marriage bed. No wonder she couldn't get her husband to sleep with her, he already had a lover! A most sinful lover! Fearing she was going to be sick again, Jane rushed in to the closet again. After she finished, Jane wiped her tears and held her head proud. She would find some way out of this.

"…The Pope agrees that while it is most unfortunate that the witch is with child, must be taken care of." Jane froze in fear. That was the Spanish ambassador and she prayed to God they weren't talking about the Queen.

"I understand. It would be best if the child of a witch wasn't on the throne." Jane thought she was going to be sick for a third time. She could taste the bile.

"I will do as His Holiness asks." Jane knew the voice and could picture the face but not the name. He was in the King's household but often seen in the Queen's Rooms.

"And how, may I ask, are you planning on doing it?" Chapuys lowered his voice. There was a small, pregnant pause. "Poison," is all the younger man said. Jane gasped quietly unable to contain it. She covered her mouth. Nothing else was said and she heard footsteps walking away. She gave it a few more minutes then pulled the handle, but before she could move it more than an inch she found the heavy wooden door pushed open, closed and a knife pressed to her throat before she could even take another breath.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Brereton. That was his name, funny how it came to her now.

"Because," she whispered. "I hate the Boleyn's as much as you." She could see the shock in his eyes as he lowered the knife.

"But you are one of them!"

"Marriage only. A forced one." She replied bitterly. "And my husband has taken a lover." She swallowed hard. "A male lover."

"_Mon Dieu_!" He whispered and crossed himself. "I am so sorry for you. The lord has tested you much. Perhaps though," he paused. "He put us together for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Jane was confused.

"I, Lady Rochford, require help and someone on the inside. You need a way out of your dire situation." Jane's breathing increased tenfold. Brereton noticed her panic and pulled her out of the closet. She barely noticed where they were going, her mind hazy. In just a few brief moments they were in the Great hall where the afternoon meal was being served, but Jane had no appetite. Brereton poured her some wine, forcing her to sit. She did manage to notice that no one was paying attention to them, which she was grateful for.

"Drink," he commanded. She listened and did. Two glasses later Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. To help Brereton kill Anne would be suicide, but on the other hand if what he was saying was true and the Pope agrees and even ordered it, she knew her soul was safe and the benefits would be amazing. Imagine a life with out Anne Boleyn, and the to be able to watch the Boleyn's drop so far would be a pleasurable experience for her.

Jane saw watched as her husband sat down next to Mark Smeaton, his lover. George, mocking, bowed his head to her, smirking. It riled her blood, making her see red.

"Fine, under one condition. His holiness grants me absolution of my soul for my part in it. And somehow gets me out of my damn marriage." Jane glared at George, her hand tightening on her cup, anger flowing through her.

Brereton smiled, coldly. "Done."

AN: So I'm done. My longest chapter and just typed it up in one go. I'm one of those people who have to write everything down then type. So twice the work but I am pretty happy with this chapter so yeah. Review and I will show another preview. And cookies. I got cookies. :)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. An Awkward Misunderstanding

**AN: I am SO sorry. With real life totally screwing me up (and I do mean really bad), plus this chapter did NOT want to come no matter how many times I tried. The biggest trouble was George Boleyn. Seriously wanted to kill him because no matter what I said he didn't like it. So I gagged him and put him in the closet while I wrote this. :) Was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**With our further ado, here is chapter five.**

**January 23rd, 1536**

**Chapter Five: An Awkward Misunderstanding**

**George POV**

George smirked gleefully at his wife across the great hall, mostly because he knew it annoyed her and whatever he did today really irked her. He picked up the apple on Mark Smeaton's plate and took a bite, enjoying the shade of red she turned at it. He truly hated her and his father for making him marry Jane Parker.

"My wife looks angrier than usual, don't you think, Mark?" George said, taking another bite of his apple. Mark quickly glanced over at Jane and back at George again.

"Er, I think I know why. You know I was borrowing your rooms this morning while she was suppose to be attending the queen..." Mark lowered his voice more and George knew why. Mark sported for the other team which was a major no-no, even in a liberal court, which England wasn't necessarily known for. George had no interest in it but he respected Mark's choice, besides it meant more woman for George. Lord Rochford smiled a bit at his friend.

"Oh, yes a bit of fun with what is his name, John...?" Mark hushed him, glancing around, making sure no one was trying to over hear them.

"Yes, well, your lovely wife happened to walk in and I am not sure how much she saw." This caused George to frown.

"I will talk to her and find out, do not worry my friend. She is my wife after all and I will just ship her off to the country. Anne hates her as well so it won't be hard to get permission to do so." Mark smiled slightly, looking a bit sick. George understood, the taint of homosexuality would ruin his rapidly growing success at court.

"Thank you, friend." George nodded, going back once more to his wife, in close conversation with William Brereton, wondering what was going through her ugly head.

**Anne's POV**

With the dreams still coming to her every night, Anne sent for the king, trying to look calm and collect while in side she was near faint. She just received her weekly report from Elizabeth's household, and while most of it was praise for how her darling daughter was excelling at her new studies, there was a small part of the letter that gave Anne cause to pause. She didn't know if it was because of the dreams or the pregnancy, but she felt horrible for Mary Tudor, the king's daughter. Yes, Anne hated her, mostly for just being Katherine's daughter and not accepting her as queen, but Anne paused to remember, that Mary was young only seventeen or eighteen at most and she had just lost her mother. So with that thought Anne came up with an idea that she wasn't necessarily proud of, but fear had been her biggest motive so far and she would do anything to keep her daughter safe.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Henry came to her rooms, a bit worried.

"Yes, Henry, it is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about the Lady Mary." Henry rolled his eyes, sitting down, acting like an unruly teenager.

"What did she do this time, Anne?"

"Nothing," she replied, clearing shocking her husband. "I actually wanted to allow her to go to her mother's funeral, to be chief mourner."

"I'm sorry, you- what?" Henry stammered. "But she hasn't signed the oath. What brought this on?"

Anne licked her lips, praying the king didn't see through her next few words. "She is young and very emotional and I think that by allowing her to go to Katherine's funeral and then perhaps bringing her to court and allow her to see the error of her way will bring her support to our side. With Katherine dead, Mary will not have the pressure of trying to please her mother and disobeying her father."

Henry thought carefully on Anne's words for several minutes. Anne could feel the sweat collecting on her palms.

"Very well," he said finally. "But she has to sign the oath by the time our son is born or she will reap the punishment of others before her. I will send word-"

"Actually, I was thinking I could tell her, hoping that it would be the first olive branch between us. I so want us to get along for yours and Elizabeth's sake. Plus, I would love to our daughter before I can no longer travel."

Henry smiled, clearly astounded at what Anne was saying. "Very well, but you must travel by litter and with a dozen armed guards. And you must stay the night and come back tomorrow. I don't want you to be traveling too fast." Anne smiled, nodding as he stood. "You will give Elizabeth my love won't you?"

"Of course, and I will be back before you know it." Henry nodded already his mind on other things. Henry, not known to Anne, was thinking it would be perfect timing to start his plans for Mistress Jane, while Anne was away.

"Maybe stay two days, to make sure you are taking it slow. Don't over do yourself, sweetheart. You must think of our prince." And with one last kiss on Anne's hand, Henry left her rooms.

Anne took a deep breath, her hands shaking. It went much better than she thought it would and she even half believed what she told her husband, and who knows maybe it would actually work with Mary, but she had bigger plans for her talk with Mary.

**George POV**

"Jane, we need to talk." George said firmly to his wife.

"I will not talk to a sodomite! Do not touch me!" She screeched when George grabbed her by her arms.

"I will touch you because I am your husband and you will lower your voice or I beat you until you do, do you understand me?" Jane nodded, her tears blurring her eyes. "Now, you need to listen to me," George whispered, his voice shaking with anger. "I was not in the room this morning. I let a friend borrow the room, I had no idea it was of _that _nature." A little lie to cover his self did hurt but he could tell that Jane didn't believe any of it.

"Do not lie to me George Boleyn. I saw it with my very own eyes. How dare you think that you can-!" George slapped her across her a face, his anger finally over loading.

"You, dear wife, will believe what I tell you or I will have you shipped off, do you understand me?" Jane flashed her eyes to him and before he knew it she had slapped him back. George roared, furious that she laid a hand upon him. He reached for her and she started to run towards the door. George grabbed her just in time and threw her upon the bed, hopping on top of her, pinning her.

"And what do you think you were going to do, Jane? Go run and tell the king?" She spit in his face, helpless. Without thinking he leaned and kissed her roughly and against both of their wills their bodies reacted and for the first time in month husband and wife became intimate and it was not loving towards either one.

An hour later, George was sleeping and Jane was standing by the window, looking at the starry sky. She felt disgusted with herself but at the same time thrilled. No matter how much she tried to hide it she loved her husband. His touched burned her in a way she never felt before. But she knew that he did not love her, no matter what happened tonight. He loved that musician and who knows how many more? Jealousy filled her very being and she smiled to herself, remembering the plans that she made earlier in the day. If she couldn't have George, no one could.


	6. The Lonely Former Princess

**AN: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for being such a horrible updater. But honestly, my life has been pretty...crazy. I went through the hardest batch of infertility journey I had faced so far with two early miscarriages and then a wonderful surprise of a healthy pregnancy! I am now 13 weeks pregnant and so very excited! Plus I got a new computer which means I can write again! You just can't update on an iPhone. Hope everyone forgives me and I really hope I can get back into swing of my stories! BTW I changed a few things in that last chapter, like the timeline for Mary's deadline.**

Chapter six: The Lonely (Former)Princess

Anne stepped out of her carriage, grateful to able to move her limbs. The ride to Hatfield had taken nearly three hours longer than it should have, due to the coachmen no wanting to anger the king by going to quickly and causing harm to the queen in any way whatsoever. While it annoyed Anne, she didn't want to give Henry any reason to be angry at her.

She noticed as she walked into her daughters residence that it was upkept very well, please to see that Lady Bryan took her duties very seriously. Anne didn't give them much notice of her arrival so she could see workers rushing, cleaning up and preparing rooms for the queen and her servents. Lady Sheldon and Mistress Nan were some of the few to attend her on this short trip.

Lady Bryan quickly came towards Anne and curtsied gracefully and smiled at the queen.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure to see you. The Princess Elizabeth is finishing preparing for your visit and will be down shortly. The evening meal will be ready within the hour also."

Anne nodded pleasantly, satisfied. Just as she was preparing to respond, she heard, yes heard, her daughter running down the stairs, her maids rushing behind her, urging her to slow down. But Elizabeth had a gleam in her eyes. She hadn't seen her mother in months and was excited to have her for _two whole days!_

"Mama! Mama!" Elizabeth cried out as she reached her mother, before Lady Bryan could stop her. Anne waved the governess away and kneeled to hug her daughter, lifting her gently.

"Elizabeth, my heart!" The two figures hugged each other tightly. Anne out of desperation and need, Elizabeth out of love and joy. Anne had to hold back her tears lest anyone saw them. They wouldn't understand, couldn't understand the fear that had overtaken Anne's heart and soul.

"Mama, where's Papa? Is he coming too?" The child's high pitch voiced asked, looking over her mothers shoulders as if her father would appear behind them.

"No, my sweet. Papa is a very busy man and has many duties to do. But he sends his love and hopes he can see you soon." Elizabeth pouted for a moment but quickly recovered. She was still happy to see her mother.

Dinner was a quiet affair with Elizabeth ranting off everything she had learned/seen/done since seeing Anne. Anne gave all the appropriate responses, letting Elizabeth dominate the conversation while looking for the Lady Mary. Anne knew that Mary actually never came down to dinner and ate in her rooms, unable to see her sister sitting in what she thought was her rightful place. A week ago that would have angered Anne beyond anything, it only made her think of how she could change that and how it could benefit Elizabeth if something happened to her status as queen.

"Lady Bryan," Anne stated during a pause in Elizabeth's speech. "Please tell The Lady Mary that I would like to see her after I dine and Elizabeth is in bed." The red-headed princess frowned at those words, not liking that her bedtime was already being discussed. Lady Bryan nodded her head gracefully and rose to do the bidding. Anne still wasn't sure what she was going to say to Mary and it frightened her a bit. She had never lost her temper on the girl the few times they had met and she wasn't wanting to start now. And Anne had no intention of stepping down as queen to his 'mistress' and Mary so loved to call her. Although it seemed her new favorite word for Anne was harlot, at least the letters that had been intercepted had said.

Anne spent the rest of the night getting her daughter ready for bed, telling her a story, helping to bathe her and dress her. Things a normal queen would never do, but something that Anne so desperately wanted to do. She could remember her mother doing these things for her and want Elizabeth to remember moments like this, for they would be far and rare because of their royal status.

By the time Elizabeth was asleep Anne was pacing in her rooms, waiting for the Lady Mary to be announced. Of course the girl was taking her time, making Anne wait but she knew that Mary would come. She would be too interested to hear what Anne had to say. A knock on the door let Anne know that Mary was there and she forced herself to stand still waiting for Mary to be presented.

Mary walked into the rooms her head high, her clothes clean but old and dark circles under her eyes, from what Anne could guess was from crying. They stared at each other for a long while until Anne spoke.

"Mary."

"Anne." Both let the non use of titles go, knowing the other would refuse to use them anyhow.

Anne motioned for Mary to sit in the chair across from hers. Both women sat at the same time, once again avoiding formalities.

"Thank you for coming, Mary. I had hope we could talk." Silence. "First I wanted to start by saying how sorry I am for the loss of your mother." Fire flashed in Mary's eyes, "I lost my mother young also, so I do know the void it leaves in your heart."

"You are the reason my mother, the queen in dead!" Mary spit. Anne said nothing. What could she say? Anne did not send her to the castle where she died in poor conditions, but nor did she do anything about them. She just simply didn't care enough and thought it would put Katherine in her place.

"Your father has agreed to allow you to pay your last respects to her and be her Chief Mourner, if you would like." Mary physically recoiled in what seemed to be shock. "I have spoken to him and he agrees that as her daughter you should be there."

"You spoke to him? I don't believe it."

"Believe what you will, however I am not all heartless as you think. I did not put you here. In contrary I didn't not want you in Elizabeth's service because I feared you would do harm to her but your father wanted you here to put in your place as he said." Mary started to shake her head in denial and Anne understand, she held everything her father did on Anne's shoulders. Her father was just a lost soul that Anne has tempted him away from his true family.

But Anne pressed on. "But I do take some of the blame. Once your father explained to me why he was doing it, and assured me that nothing would happen to Elizabeth I saw no reason to change it. In fact, I put it from my mind. But as Lady Bryan has sent me reports I see that your relationship with your sister is truly loving I have started to become grateful to you as I didn't think I would. Elizabeth loves you and thinks you are the best sister in the world. And I thank you for showing her love, even though she is my child.

"But I want us to move past this. I know you do not agree that your parents marriage was invalid but you have to understand that even if I am out of the way by whatever means, the King is not going to change that. I know that might be hard to accept and I also know you won't do so today or anytime soon, I do wish you would. I want you to be in the good graces of your father. I want to you be married with a family of your own and a household. While you aren't a princess in the eyes of the law you are your fathers natural daughter and you should have the same rights as your brother, Hal."

Anne paused to watch Mary. The former princess looked angry and saddened by it all, not quite sure what to take it.

"We want you to come to court, for the birth of our new child which I know will be a son, your brother that will become Prince of Wales. Your father has agreed that you will be treated with honor but he will not recognise you until you sign the oath. He also agreed that you may have some time to decide it and gave you until the end of June when that baby is due. I do not know what he will do with you once the baby is born and if you still refuse him. I suggest you don't refuse him and you sign before the baby is born to show him that the birth of a prince didn't solely make your decision."

By this point Mary had looked away from Anne and was staring into the fire, toying with the very simple locket around her throat that Anne suspected was a picture of her parents. It was a long while before she answered and Anne was relieved when she finally did because her lower back was hurting and needed to use the chamber pot desperately.

"I agree to go to my mothers funeral. I agree to go to court. I agree to nothing else. I do it because I hope that once my father sees me, he will remember the love he had for me and for my mother and go back to his old life, and go back to the pope. Now if you will excuse me," she rose from her chair and without a backwards glance left the room. Anne did not call her back nor force her to show respect. She didn't care, feeling so worn out. she knew that Mary would suddenly give in and she also knew that it would be easy. But if she could get Mary right with the king again, it may perhaps save her and if it couldn't do that, it would at least assure that Elizabeth had someone who cared about her in favor.

As Anne fell asleep that night she didn't dream, the first time in quite a few nights. No visits from her mother, no dreams of Jane nor Henry. Just peace and Anne felt in the morning that she had made the right step in fixing her life.

**Next chapter will be what Henry is up to with Anne gone. Please review!**


	7. Maîtresse en titre

Chapter 7: Maîtresse en titre

Jane Seymour was paler than usual. She could feel the sweat pool up around her neck and under arms. She was trying to focus on her prayers, obliviously to everyone else in the chapel at the time, even though there were a few. God's Will, it was all that kept going through her head in these last few weeks. But her heart was constricted. The King hadn't tried to contact her until yesterday, right after the Queen left to visit Lady—No, Princess Elizabeth. Jane was always correcting herself now. With her position so precarious she didn't want to let a slip up happen and the King hear about it. Oh how the fear of just the thought of it froze her thoughts.

King Henry wanted her to come to meet him; he said he needed to talk to her. Jane prayed that it wasn't to blame her and banish her from court. A sob escaped her lips, which she quickly covered. Lord, she just wanted to be happy. She just wanted to be safe and away from all this. Dejected, Jane left the church to meet King Henry. He asked for her alone, stepping outside of the bounds of making sure she had a chaperone, which worried her. He clearly no longer cared for her reputation. It took a good twenty minutes before she reached the corridor that she was to meet the King and she was in no better state. When the King smiled at her she did relax a bit, grateful that he was at least still friendly to her.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Henry asked warmly, reaching for her hand. She gave him what hoped was a smile back, not answering. He never really required one anyway.

"I'm so glad you were able to meet me, today. I have something to show you."

"I look forward to it, Your Majesty." He smiled again at her.

"Henry, please." Jane just smiled shyly at him, once again not answering. They turned a corner and came to a set of doors that were open. They walked through and Jane could see that the walls were newly plastered with wallpaper in a muted blue, similar to the color of ribbon that she had given the King on the day of the joust. Fabric was everywhere, new chairs and bedroom furniture were scattered everywhere. The rooms were a good size, comparable to the Kings and Queens she supposed. It had a clear sitting area and a section for the bedchamber. There were several people in the room who bowed to the King and continued to work. Jane was mildly interested in what was going on.

"Whose rooms are these, Your Majesty?" Jane inquired innocently.

"Well, that depends on your answer, Lady Jane." He replied stopping her and showing her to a lovely chair with a damask fabric on it. Once again in a pastel color, a light yellow. He had a chair placed across from her and he sat down gingerly, his leg still giving him trouble from the jousting accident.

"On my answer?" Her eyes were wide, unbeknownst to her making her look that much more desirable to the king. She was something so different from what he usually had with women. Usually they jumped at the chance to be with him but Jane genuinely didn't see the benefits of it—yet.

"Lady Jane, it is well know that I love my wife very much," Jane fought to keep her expression clear because it wasn't long ago that he was complaining on how is love for Anne was dying, even though she was carrying his child. "However," The king kept going. "I feel something in heart so deep for you. I adore you so very much and it will be many more months before the Queen can keep with her marital duties, which is for a very good reason for she is carrying the prince that this realm so desires. And even when those do continue I know in my heart of hearts that it won't be the same. You have changed me so much, my dear, dear, sweet Jane. And while I do regret I cannot treat you with the entire honor you so deserve I can't let you go."

He paused here, and Jane was a bit breathless. She had an idea what was coming. She wasn't completely dimwitted as her family made her out to be. But her brothers did warn her about this situation that she thought was unfolding in front of her. They told her at all cost to say no. To preserve her innocence for the king loves the chase, after all hadn't he chased Anne Boleyn for so many years and then it seems once he had her slowly started to get almost bored?

"Will you be my maîtresse en titre?" The king asked breathlessly, he seemed anxious. She knew that he had only asked this to one other lady before and she had rejected him.

But Jane only wanted two things in her life: to be happy and safe. Would this make it for her? Or should she follow her family's advice and follow the path? As far as Jane saw it to be, she was lucky the king was still interested in her. And hadn't she been praying for the Lord to provide his Will for her? To keep her safe and not be involved with the drama of dethroning an anointed queen? If she said yes, she would lose any chance to be queen. After all, if kingdoms around the world were having trouble accepting a woman like Anne, how would they actually accept a known whore to the king? But if the king tired of her, he would most likely find her a husband, a Lord of some sort. All one had to do was look at Bessie Blount.

However if she said no, she risked a lot. Did she want to play off her chastity (not that this wasn't a concern for her, no, but she did believe it to be the lesser of two sins of what her brothers had planned if the king did not seek divorce from Anne soon enough)? How would it play out? Would the king still love her and want to be with her to the extent of getting rid of his pregnant queen? Jane was feeling torn when something in her heart finally had an answer and a measure of peace overcame her. She knew what she had to do and for once she was going to do it for herself. She only hoped she didn't have to be the one to tell her brothers.

"I would be honored."

Anne had a headache that would not go away. Her step daughter was cause of it. Mary was a very stubborn young girl who at first refused the dresses that Anne brought with her (it wasn't as if they were Anne's herself) but with talking to her about how she needed some proper mourning clothes for her mother's burial, Mary finally conceded. Anne was so thankful when she arrived at the palace and was able to set up chaperones and guards to travel with Mary, who had a two day trip to Peterborough Cathedral and only three days until the burial. She sent George with her, knowing that he would be the kindest out of her family, to watch over her. After all, Anne was trying be kind with Mary no let her start an uprising. But she did take the easy way and made a servant notify him of his trip.

And Anne tiredly walked to her rooms she noticed that the mood seemed odd. People were looking at her oddly, making her feel slightly off. She assumed some new rumor was going around as to why she randomly left and bringing with her the Lady Mary. But it wasn't until she got to the rooms and saw her father standing and waiting for her, smiling when her suspicions really rose.

"Anne," The earl said warmly, but he did bow low, clearly remembering their previous conversation. She allowed him to rise and gave his a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Father. Is everything okay? I am awfully tired from the trip so I hope it isn't anything serious." She was hope that the point got across that she really didn't want to speak. She gratefully sank to her bed, lying flat down. There were few people in the room and she needed to relax and unwind from being a queen, not start entertaining people.

"There is news. I think it is great and I hope that you do too, after all it was your idea. It is about the Lady Jane." Anne's heart stopped briefly, praying it wasn't so but she knew what was coming. She tried to keep herself relaxed, preparing for the words that she knew was coming.

"The king has made her his maîtresse en titre." Anne sat up very slowly.

"Yes, I did expect this." She actually didn't. She thought he would just take her as a mistress not his official one. "After all, weren't you the one father to tell me that he has every right to have one?"

Her father looked at her shrewdly, looking for evidence that she was going to go into a rage. "Yes, I did. I'm so glad you see reason. And now because she has accepted there is no chance he can make her his queen! Don't you see? The people would never accept her!"

But Anne knew that wouldn't stop her enemies from bringing someone else to the forefront to take her throne.

"I'm so very glad, Father. Now if you will excuse me, I must rest, for the sake of the babe." Her father kissed her hand and left the room quickly, seemly putting the whole thing behind him. Anne however couldn't stop the tears that came unwanted. She felt Nan place her arms around her and hold her. They stayed like that for a very long time.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. No excuses really just hard to find the motivation to write. Please ignore any mistakes in here. Next chapter will be the Seymours reaction, and a little more with Lady Mary which I am having a hard time with. I don't want to make her a mary sue that so many do on these stories just able to forgive Anne because I don't think it will come for a very long time, but I do think that if Anne never miscarried she would have signed the form, knowing the a son would never change her father's mind. **


End file.
